Oil strainers are generally used to prevent solid debris larger than a certain size from reaching a device to which the oil is provided, for instance a bearing. In the past, oil strainers used in gas turbine engines typically included a machined ring welded to a mesh. The oil strainers were held in their seat using a removable fastener, such as a snap ring. Oil strainers must maintain a leak-tight seal with their seat to prevent unfiltered oil from by-passing them, which leak would potentially result in some solid debris reaching the device. A leak may also occur if the strainer is re-installed in its seat without the proper orientation during maintenance.
Overall, it was desirable to provide an improved oil strainer that is simple to manufacture and to install in its seat.